Moonlight Sonata
by Dilavri
Summary: Esa extraña chica nueva le parecía interesante. No conversaba con nadie. Es más, ¡No intentó ligar con él! Pero al verla tocar su canción favorita en el piano... la curiosidad comienza a matarlo. Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven es una verdadera obra de arte. One-shot, Sora/Naminé.


**-Moonlight Sonata-**

**Punto de vista de Sora:**

Al fin, las clases se habían terminado. Tomé mis cosas y me levanté de mi asiento, listo para salir del salón. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí, caminando por los desérticos pasillos del instituto. Como no encontraba a mis amigos, supuse que ya se habían ido, así que debía de irme por mi cuenta. Me parecía bien, este día ha sido algo extraño.

Hoy había llegado una chica nueva que, si recuerdo bien, su nombre era Naminé. La chica era rubia, tenía ojos azules, la piel demasiado pálida y un cuerpo que parecía ser muy frágil. Me pareció algo interesante y me dio la impresión de que ella no iba a ser como las demás chicas. ¿Por qué lo digo?

Porque no intentó ligar conmigo o sentarse al lado de mí. De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verme.

Debo de admitir que era algo hermo- digo, bonita. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de verla, siempre la encontraba sentada y dibujando. No hablaba con nadie y parecía estar… triste. No me gustaba verla así, por eso traté de hablar con ella. Pero nada dio resultado, solo me ignoraba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sonido que provenía del salón de música. Alguien estaba tocando el piano. Decidí entrar allí, ya que la curiosidad me mataba. ¿Quién estaría tocando ahora? Normalmente todos ya habrían salido de aquí.

Entré al salón y dejé mis cosas en el piso, petrificado de la escena que tenía enfrente de mí. Era Naminé, tocando el piano con una inspiración incomparable. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos se movían ágilmente en las teclas, dando como resultado una hermosa melodía. Joder, se veía perfecta.

¿Lo mejor?

La canción que estaba tocando. _Moonlight Sonata_ de Ludwig Van Beethoven. Era mi favorita; Solía tocarla junto con mi madre cuando era pequeño. Ya no toco el piano como antes, pero sigo recordando algunas notas. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de la música, ya que ella tocaba bastante bien.

Al finalizar, no pude hacer más que aplaudir, haciendo que su cabeza volteara a verme con una expresión avergonzada. Me acerqué a ella y le regalé una de mis sonrisas.

"No sabía que tocabas el piano" Hablé, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado en el salón. No obtuve respuesta, tal y como lo esperaba. "Ahem, ¿Quién te enseñó?" Continué hablando.

_Silencio._

"Vamos, no tienes que ser tímida conmigo. Yo no muerdo" Bromeé un poco. Ella se levantó y sin mirarme, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que ella pudiera salir, tomé su mano. "Di algo. Lo que sea, solo habla"

Ella se zafó de mi agarre y me miró a los ojos. Casi pude ver el océano entero en sus preciosos ojos azules, los cuales comenzaban a hipnotizarme. Miré hacia abajo y noté como sus manos estaban temblando; Estaba demasiado tensa.

"No soy buena en el piano. Necesito practicar más… Oh dios, ella me matará…" Susurró Naminé, mirando hacia los lados con nerviosismo. Fruncí el ceño, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Quién te va a matar?" Pregunté confundido. Ella cubrió su boca con sus manos, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. "Yo digo que tocas perfectamente el piano" Dije mientras ponía mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

"Actúa como si nunca hubieras hablado conmigo, ¿Entendido?"

Ese comentario hizo que la mirara aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Será que me odia? ¡Pero si apenas la conozco! Nadie puede odiar a alguien así de rápido.

"¿Disculpa?" Conteste con el ceño fruncido. Ella solo suspiró y trató de volver a escapar, aunque esta vez tampoco tuvo mucha suerte. "¿Podrías explicarme por qué estas actuando tan extraño?" Pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Solo… déjame ir" Me rogó ella con una voz que apenas pude escuchar. Sacudí mi cabeza, dándole a entender un _'no'_. "¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Me da curiosidad"

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos. "No tengo por qué contarte sobre mi vida privada" Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Me recargué sobre la puerta, evitándole el paso.

"No te dejaré salir hasta que me digas" Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al terminar de decirlo. Jo, ¿Tan malo era preguntarle? ¡Soy demasiado curioso! No me juzguen…

"Tch, está bien…" Cruzó sus brazos y observo al suelo. "Mi madre es… algo estricta. Si fallo en algo, obtengo un castigo. Si toco mal, obtengo un golp- Bueno eso no importa. ¿Ya puedo irme?"

"No" Simplemente contesté. Es divertido verla molesta.

"¿Disculpa? ¡Se supone que me dejarías ir si te contaba!" Protestó ella con la cara roja, apuntándome con su dedo índice amenazadoramente. Solté una risa y ella puso sus manos en su cintura. "Tch, ¡Déjame ir!"

"No" Volví a responder. Sus ojos se abrieron y… Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerto. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me puse enfrente de ella. "No quiero"

"¿¡Por qué diablos no quieres!? ¡Ya te dije lo que querías saber!"

"Me interesa saber más de ti. Oh, por cierto… Si continuas siendo tan callada, las personas comenzarán a molestarte" Le advertí. Hey, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo? Estoy ayudándola a sobrevivir en esta jungla, ya que ella es carne fresca. Naminé abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró rápidamente.

"No puedo cambiar de un día para otro, niño tonto" Me insultó ella. Fruncí el ceño (otra vez); ¿Cómo es que una chica que parecía ser inocente podía ser tan ruda? "A parte, se cómo defenderme… Bueno, algo así"

"Como quieras. Vamos, cuéntame más de ti" Dije mientras me volvía a recargar en la puerta, poniendo mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza. Naminé rodó los ojos, aparentemente molesta por mi actitud. Ha, debería de sentirse honrada por tenerme en frente de ella.

"No tienes por qué saber de mi vida PRIVADA. ¿Si sabes lo que privado significa, verdad?" Habló con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en los labios.

"No pierdes nada al contarme"

"Mi privacidad"

"Al menos lo intenté" Dije riendo mientras me quitaba de su camino. "Pero espera, antes de que te vayas… ¿Podrías tocar el piano un poco más?" Pregunté algo apenado. Su cara se ruborizó y miró al suelo, jugando con sus dedos.

"S-si eso significa dejarme ir… l-lo haré" Titubeó mientras se acercaba al piano. Se sentó y suspiró profundamente antes de atacar las teclas con sus finos dedos, creando una bella melodía. _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_, así se llamaba la tonada creada por Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. No pude hacer más que observarla detenidamente, analizando cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera y solo quedáramos ella y yo en el salón de música.

_Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum._

Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse al ver la sonrisa que estaba en los labios de ella, feliz por no tener ningún error al tocar. Solo una cosa quería; Que no se detuviera. Música para mis oídos… Lamentablemente, tuvo que parar.

Se levantó y tomó su bolso, el cual estaba en el piso, justo al lado de ella. Rozó mi hombro al dirigirse a la puerta para poder irse. Cuando salió, yo fui detrás de ella sin decir una palabra. No, no la iba a seguir. Solo me dirigía a la salida del Instituto, igual que ella.

Naminé seguía siendo un enigma para mí; Debían de haber más secretos detrás de sus palabras, detrás de sus ojos y detrás de su sonrisa. Tal vez tenía mucho por contar detrás de esos labios sellados que solo se abrían para defenderse.

¿Que si Naminé es fuerte?

No estoy muy seguro.

A lo que me refiero es, existen muchas personas en este mundo que aparentan y actúan algo que no son. Creo que ella trata de ser _'ruda'_, pero falla al intentarlo. Quizá tiene algunos problemas, pero trata de ocultarlos con alguna sonrisa, insulto o un '_Estoy bien'._

Quería conocer sus más íntimos secretos, pero aparentemente eso sería imposible. Parecía ser el tipo de persona que no confiaba en nadie, ni en su madre. Pero…

¿Cómo ganar la confianza de alguien que ni siquiera te da una oportunidad?

**Hola xD Ah diablos, soy terrible en esto.  
Bueno, este one-shot salió de… um… no tengo ni la menor idea. Supongo que fue gracias a escuchar Moonlight Sonata varias veces. Siempre la toco en mi preciado piano :'3  
Este es el primer fic que hago con el punto de vista de un chico xD Y como no soy un chico… salió horrible.  
¿Review?:)**


End file.
